Conventionally, speaker devices which reproduce sound generated from a video processing apparatus such as a thin-screen television are generally built in the housing of the thin-screen television along with its display. However, in recent years, associated with a trend of thin-screen televisions with larger screens and wall-mount type thin-screen televisions, there are demands for production of thin-screen televisions having a structure in which a display and a speaker device are independent of each other.
In the case of a product having a structure in which the display and the speaker device are independent of each other, in order to allow a user to change the use form of the speaker device (mounted on the wall, standing on the floor, separately arranged left and right of the display, integrally mounted to the lower part of the display (bar-type), and the like) in accordance with the viewing style of the user, a structure is desirable that facilitates the user's joining or separating work of two speaker units (e.g., a speaker unit for the right channel and a speaker unit for the left channel in the case of a two-channel stereo).
As a structure that allows join and separation of two speaker units, there is a structure of a conventional speaker device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example. In the structure of the conventional speaker device, two speaker boxes are sandwiched by two metal plates, and the speaker boxes and the metal plates are fixed with bolts and nuts.